granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Narmaya
|a1_dur= - |a1_oblevel= |a1_effdesc= , adding 70% bonus elemental weakness damage to normal attacks for 4 turns. Gain 5% (Max: 50%) and 7% (Max: 35%). Self-inflict for 2 turns.|des1= reduced to 1 turn.|level1=55}} |a2_icon= Ability_Transient.png |a2_name= Transient |a2_cd= |a2_dur= 3 turns / 180 sec |a2_oblevel= |a2_effdesc= and 5% . Freeflutter stance: Inflict on one enemy (effect increases with more filled charge diamonds).|des1=Effect enhanced.|level1=75}} |a3_icon= Ability_Kyogasuigetsu.png |a3_name= Kyogasuigetsu |a3_cd= |a3_dur= |a3_oblevel= |a3_effdesc= . Freeflutter stance: Gain , sharply increasing Attack against an enemy in Overdrive for 1 hit.}} |s_abilitycount= 2 |sa_name= Fortified Vigor |sa_level= 1 |sa_desc= 10% Attack UP for Draph allies. |sa2_name= Lock Swords |sa2_level= 1 |sa2_desc= Slight chance to reflect 99% of damage taken. |ougi_count= 2 |ougi_name= Dawnfly Dance |ougi_desc= Massive Dark damage to one enemy. Gain 1 stack of . Requires Dawnfly stance. |ougi2_name= Freeflutter Dance |ougi2_desc= Massive Dark damage to one enemy. Remove all stacks of . Requires Freeflutter stance. }} Notes * Narmaya begins battle in Dawnfly stance. * Fortified Vigor also affects Unknown race allies. * Transient's effect depends on how many filled charge diamonds the enemy has: ** None: 7% ** ◆: 14% ** ◆◆: 21% ** ◆◆◆: 25% (maximum) Field Notes Fate Episodes * Lvl 1 : The Flutterby Princess One day, Protagonist and the crew visit Narmaya, the famous swordmaster, to learn the secret of her training. She confides in Protagonist that no one has ever recognized her efforts, and the party raises her spirits by telling her how much they admire her skills. Ever since, Narmaya has been strangely attached to the party, fussing over them at every opportunity, eventually offering to accompany them on their journey. * Lvl 45 : Wavering Spirit One day, Protagonist and Lyria find Narmaya being hard on herself, along with a very uncomfortable Vyrn. When Lyria asks what's the matter, Vyrn explains that he spoke to harshly to Narmaya. Lyria suggests that they should make nice at once, so they decide to go into town and have some fun. When Narmaya hears this, she immediately cheers up and goes with the crew. Protagonist and the crew walk around town. When they stop somewhere to eat, they overhear some men talking about an "Eternal" who uses katanas. Narmaya jumps out of her seat, but tells the surprised crew that its nothing and invites them to do some exercise after they finish their meal. They accept and start training with Narmaya. While they are amazed at her masterful skill, they also feel that something is wrong. After they leave the town, Narmaya's overbearing behavior worsens. While the crew is acting as escorts for a caravan, a band of hoolingans attacks them, but Narmaya quickly puts them away. When one of the merchants sees her skill with a sword, he praises her, saying, "With your skills, you could be a match for Eahta, the eternal!" However, upon hearing this, Narmaya suddenly starts to act strangely. Protagonist and the crew are worried about Narmaya so they ask her to tell them everything. Narmaya reveals that the eternal Eahta is a relative of hers, but he has never given her any recognition, and doesn't even call her by name. The crew consoles her. From that day on, Narmaya's doting behavior worsens but now the crew can at least somewhat understand the reason behind it. Category:Premium Draw Characters Category:Female